Dream Boy
by yuuri13
Summary: Throughout summer, Kagome had always dreamed about a certain silverhaired boy. He had tall Physique and golden catlike eyes. And ever since, Kagome has kept herself on thinking. But everything stopped when…she sees him in real life. SessKag. R&R!


**Dream Boy**

**By: yuuri13**

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 

Throughout summer, Kagome had always dreamed about a certain silver-haired boy. He had tall Physique and golden cat-like eyes. And ever since, Kagome has kept herself on thinking. But everything stopped when…she sees him in real life.

A/N: This story was made by me and a special friend. Since then, it kept me on thinking why not make this into an Inuyasha fanfic. But still, if I have the chance…I'll make it into a real manga, so stay tuned. Anyway, hope you like it! R&R! 

**Chapter One: That One Faithful Day**

……………

_During the last summer nights, she had a certain dream about a certain silver-haired boy…It was shown there how he was raised as a kid. And as she dreamt about it, it made her wonder how she wanted to meet and protect him._

……………

Classes have started and you can see people running around like a pack of wolves trying to get to their classes in time. And upon hearing the bell, everyone hurried to get to their respective classes as Kagome, a new student of Seiko Academy, was late.

"_Ah…late! I'm late in my first day of school…Iie!?!" _Kagome thought as she panted and raced to her class. She opened the door and then…

"Gome ne?!?"After hearing this, the students in her class except for a certain boy stared as she, in the other hand, blushed.

"It's okay." The teacher who stood in front of her said as he continued, "Dear students, I know classes have started, but I would first like to introduce to you a transfer student. She came from a distant province and has moved here recently, so I want all of you to be nice to her, ok?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So…please tell us a little about yourself." He asked as he looked to the shy Kagome.

"A-h yes…He-l-l-o…my name is Kagome Higurashi. And as you just have heard, I came from a province far from here. And I…umm…well, I moved here just recently…and," but before she could ever continued…one of the students secretly threw her a piece of paper. She opened it and saw…Shut up…B-A-K-A written there. And at that instant, she wanted to kill the person who ever wrote that, but since she wanted to start the school year with a good reputation, she just sighed as she continued introducing herself. And after that, the homeroom teacher told her to sit at the back. There, she sees a girl and a guy.

And she first introduced herself to the girl that was on her left. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is…"

"Yeah, I know. Your name is Kagome, right? Kagome Higurashi, the girl who came from a distant province and has moved here recently. Yeah, I heard about it. Anyway, nice to meet you…my name is Sango. I hope we can share a good year."

"Nice to meet you too, Sango. I hope we can be good friends." Kagome said as she thought, _"Yes, I made a new friend. This year is not so bad after all."_

Kagome then looked to her other side and saw, a certain silver-haired guy. She tried to introduce herself and…upon hearing the nice to meet you thingy…the guy looked at her and said, "Shut up, BAKA!"

Kagome who couldn't control herself yelled at him and said, "So you're that freak who threw that freakin' paper on me. How dare you even say that to me if we haven't taked or even met??!?"

Kagome who have not happened to realize she yelled so loud saw everyone in the room looking at her. She hurriedly sat down as she heard some say, "Look at that girl, having the guts to even yell at our class president" as some of the girls said, "Eeew…that girl's a pain…talking to our dear honey pie like that"…Kagome who couldn't take the pain and blame stood as she was about to say shut up when the bell rang….

"_What's wrong with this people!??!"_ Kagome thought as she looked at Sango who was still staring at her. Kagome asked what she has done, but before Sango could ever ask her question, she simply replied, "Come, let's go. I'll tell you in the roof."

_In the school roof…_

"Hey Sango, tell me what have I done. Why did the others threw wrong speculations at me?" Kagome asked as she crossed her legs.

Sango sighed and answered, "Well, the guy you just shout at is Sesshomaru, the heir to the highest…I mean the top financing group here in Japan and sooner or later, the world."

Upon hearing this, Kagome stared blankly as she thought, _"What have I done now?"_

……………

_Dear Diary, _

_And in that one faithful day…I met a freakishly weird guy named Sesshomaru. I still can't believe he is the heir to a top financial group and so, that's what I heard. A weird guy like him…an heir?!? Is it even possible…Anyway now I know another chaos will again start ruining my life…I just hope it's only me who's going to get hurt._

……………

Honestly, I did this for 30 minutes so sorry if it's too short and if my grammar and spellings are ridiculously funny and wrong. But I promise in the next chapter, I'll do an even better and longer chapter. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic as you know. My sister has always loved the pairings SessKag so this is just my tribute.

And by the way, if you ever wonder, why Kagome hasn't noticed Sesshomaru in her dream…it's because she dreamt about him when he was still a kid so there…

In the next chapter, chaos starts when people starts to bully and torture her. Until…

Find out in the next chapter, okay? R&R!

The ages of my characters are 17-18…they are actually in their 3rd year in highschool. Actually, Sesshomaru already graduated college when he was about 14, but I don't know the reason for his once again appearance in high school. I'll just have to think about it then. Well all I could say for now is…this fic will be an interesting one and even though it doesn't look like it, it actually does. Just tell me if you have any suggestion or complaints or maybe the main characters are OOC here. Or just maybe...you can also tell me the pairings you like for this fic...Thanks!


End file.
